


BLACK WATER

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: It's one thing when a monster gets hold of you on land. It's a whole other thing when it's underwater. 100 words of mortal terror for Sam.





	BLACK WATER

For a split second Sam thought it was a leg cramp.

Then the beast got a better grip and pulled him under the surface of the water and he understood.

He was meat.

It had him ten feet under before he could get his knife out. Another ten before he managed to close with it and drive a killing strike into its single bulbous eye.

Then, lungs screaming for air, Sam released the corpse and struggled toward the surface, left leg hanging limp. 

With luck, he could make it back to the boat before their combined blood drew other predators.


End file.
